Promesse
by pikadoo
Summary: Francis dan Jeanne dan janji jari kelingking. Dedicated to FFC: Ficto Gemino.


_**challenge**_:_ Ficto Gemino; [FFC] Double-fiction by** paramarthapandita**_/**_kuroliv_** _dengan prompt 1/11 (sedih, bebas)_  
><em><strong>warning:<strong>_ _OOC karena sepertinya saya terlalu fokus pada ficto gemino-nya. walaupun hasil tetap tidak maksimal ;; typo._  
><em><strong>notes:<strong>_ _akhirnya saya berani publish fict ;; dan karya ini lahir hasil dari ngebolang di infantrum. disana benar-benar sumber inspirasi. ide untuk bikin fict tiba-tiba ngalir setelah lihat-lihat challenge disana._

.

_**disclaime****r**_: Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu, dan dongeng yang ada di dalam fict ini bukan punya saya.

* * *

><p><strong>Promesse<strong> - a project by_ pikadoo_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hai, Francis—"<em>

Francis pikir ia sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi; ia pikir air matanya sudah kering setelah seharian penuh menangis di pinggir sungai Seine. Ia pikir seluruh indera perasanya sudah mati rasa setelah melihat abu dari orang yang dicintainya ditebar di dekat sungai, kemudian terevaporasi. Tapi nyatanya air matanya tetap mengalir ketika _sapphire_ itu menangkap sosok jelita yang berdiri di hadapannya—dengan senyum menawan dan tatapan mata yang teduh. Air matanya terus mengalir ketika ia merasakan jari kelingkingnya kembali terkait dengan kelingking si gadis. Dan semua perasaan menjadi campur aduk (sedih, bahagia, terkejut—) ketika suara selembut sutra itu kembali mengisi telinganya.

"_Aku menepati janjiku, bukan?"_

Setidaknya, waktu yang sedikit ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekadar menyatukan mereka, walau hanya sebentar.

Alam Francis sudah berbeda—berbeda dengan_nya_.

Jeanne D'Arc.

Gadis yang rela mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk melindungi dirinya; melindungi Francis Bonnefoy; melindungi negara Perancis. Gadis yang baru saja berubah menjadi abu setelah api melahap habis tubuhnya yang terikat pada tiang salib. Gadis yang sangat Francis Bonnefoy sayang dan cintai—

Seandainya saja hari itu Francis tidak membiarkannya terjun ke medan perang, pasti si _Angleterre _brengsek tidak akan menangkapnya dan memberi cacian yang mengatakan bahwa gadisnya adalah penyihir sialan. Francis juga tidak perlu menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan disayat berbagai macam pisau (sakit, sakit, sakit—). Namun itu semua hanyalah pengandaian yang tidak berguna. Karena setiap kali Francis Bonnefoy bersikeras melarangnya pergi ke medan perang, gadis itu akan melemparkan senyum paling indah sedunia, kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Francis dan berjanji akan kembali pulang dengan selamat. Dan dia—sebelumnya—selalu menepati janjinya dan kembali ke dalam pelukan Francis dengan tubuh yang masih utuh dan sehat, sehingga membuat Francis selalu mempercayai setiap perkataannya; janjinya—gadis yang sangat ia kasihi.

Janji jari kelingking.

Ya, dulu gadis itu sangat suka menceritakan dongeng-dongeng yang ia tahu kepada Francis. Dan Francis ingat, dongeng yang paling gadis itu suka adalah dongeng tentang putri dan pangeran yang saling mengaitkan jari kelingking sebelum sang Pangeran pergi ke Perang Salib dan berjanji akan kembali setelah perang usai. Francis dan dia terus melakukan hal yang sama seperti pangeran dan putri sebelum gadis itu pergi berperang.

Francis Bonnefoy sudah terlalu banyak berharap. Ia selalu mengharapkan kisah dongengnya berakhir bahagia dengan pangeran yang menikahi putri, namun itu semua sia-sia; tidak berguna; sudah pupus. _Happy ending_ hanya dibuat untuk cerita sebelum tidur anak-anak dan ia tahu bahwa semua itu hanyalah tipuan. Di kehidupan nyata tidak ada yang namanya _happy ending_, semua hanya harapan kosong. Sama saja dengan cerita dongeng yang menjadi favorit Jeanne; yang tidak bisa berakhir bahagia selamanya.

_"Francis—"_

Dadanya terasa sesak_—_dan ia hampir tidak dapat mengendalikan diri ketika bayangan gadis yang amat ia cintai terpatri dengan sempurna dalam retinanya.

"Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne—"

Francis kembali teringat bagian terpenting dalam dongeng favorit Jeanne. _Pangeran memang gugur dalam perang, tapi roh dari pangeran datang kembali untuk memenuhi janjinya. Sang Pangeran diberi waktu empat puluh hari untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada sang Putri_. Walaupun—tetap saja— pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa bersatu karena dunia mereka sudah berbeda. Tapi, waktu yang sedikit ini sudah lebih dari cukup, karena mereka bisa bersatu kembali, meski hanya sebentar.

Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal terpenting dalam cerita?

"_Aku sudah menepati janjiku—untuk bertemu kembali denganmu, kan?"_

Francis menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan, ia cubit dengan keras—sangat keras—lengannya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa semua yang ada di depan matanya bukan hanya sekadar mimpi.

"_Hai, Francis—"_

_._

_._

_(**fin.**)_

_(nah, sekarang coba baca dari paragraf akhir sampai paragraf awal...)_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_Ficto gemino, atau Double-Fiction, atau Fiksi Kembar adalah sebuah tulisan fiksi yang apabila dibaca dari awal hingga akhir maupun dari akhir hingga awal, akan membentuk dua cerita yang sama-sama bisa dinikmati pembaca __—by: Zen-san_.

_**notes**_: _maafkan keabalan ini. saya tahu bahwa ceritanya benar-benar aneh dan maksa ;; apalagi bagian akhir karena ugh membuat fiksi kembar benar-benar susah. ditambah lagi, saya masih sangatlah newbie_. oTL _oleh karena itu, kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan. C:_


End file.
